Battle of Tython
The Battle of Tython was a major battle that marked the full return of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, where he invaded the Jedi capital planet Tython all by himself, and fought the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance head-on. The battle ended with the destruction of the Jedi Temple and the abandonment of Tython. __TOC__ Background Prelude With the newly formed Callous Order spreading turmoil across the galaxy, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian ordered King Gaea to attract the attention of the True Sith Empire, which included his former Sith apprentice Darth Imperius, by any means necessary. Gaea began corrupting the planet Hoth, leading to a strike-force coming in pursuit. The task-force consisted of Darth Malash, Nullhiles, Darth Shayara and Kranak. After their arrival on Hoth, the group fought Gaea within his palace and eventually defeated Gaea, seemingly killing him. However, the spirit of Gaea emerged and revealed that Sycthian was planning on personally invading the Jedi capital Tython The Sith weren't interested in the news, but Jedi mercenary Kaiden Fey was present during the fight, and picked up on this. He promptly left Hoth and warned the New Jedi Order immediately on the incoming attack. The Battle Arriving on Tython as quickly as he could, Kaiden Fey warned Jedi Masters Vashii and Kan Toth, including the Jedi Council, about the imminent attack on Tython carried out by Sycthian. Many Jedi and Galactic Alliance individuals began preparing for this assault, alongside Orin Shan, Endra Dr'aan, High Lord Valn and Nullhiles. Soon enough, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian crashed into the Jedi Temple from a rift, all by himself, mocking the remaining resistance there. Although the Jedi Order and the alliance combined their strength, it wasn't enough to even remotely stop Sycthian from unleashing complete, utter devastating upon the Jedi Temple. Sycthian continued demonstrating his superiority, putting an Eternal Shield on himself so he could easily destroy the Temple and showing his mastery over the Force, until he was confronted by his old enemy, Darth Kron, who challenged him to a fierce battle. Confident in his ability to destroy them all, Sycthian engaged Kron, Vashii, Orin Shan, Endra Dr'aan all simultaneously, Joseph Sibria and Kaiden Fey joining the fight against Sycthian. Unbeknownst to Sycthian and the others at the time, the ancient Sith Kranak was watching the battle in complete awe. Sycthian knocked out Vashii, causing Orin Shan to retaliate aggressively, only for Sycthian to easily impale the Jedi Knight, Orin collapsing. Sycthian forced choked his enemies and released them, unimpressed with their pathetic attempts on protecting Tython, now a wasteland. Sycthian rifted away, but was followed by Joseph. Aftermath Within Sycthian's Domain, Adyta, Sycthian properly introduced himself to Joseph and warned him of the future, where he will reign. Joseph didn't fear this, Sycthian opening a rift for Joseph to leave after he too said he doesn't fear him and his "weak" Jedi Order. Following the Battle of Tython, with Sycthian emerging victorious, the New Jedi Order relocated themselves back to Coruscant, their original capital. On Dromund Kaas, within the True Sith Empire's Citadel in Kaas City, Darth Imperius expressed his rage and sorrow knowing his former master has fully returned to the galaxy. Back on Tython, now a wasteland, the High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz spoke with King Gaea, telling him their plans are now in motion. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts